Final Destination 3 Victorious Style
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: After the gang manage to survive a deadly rollercoaster ride, they start being killed in even more gruesome ways, and Cat realizes that the nightmare isn't over...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_This story will be based on the movie Final Destination 3 which is one of my favourite movies!_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Caterina Valentine's camera flashed brightly as she snapped a picture of her friends - Beckett Oliver, Jadelyn West and Andre Harris - as they were tossed about in the air along with several other students on the huge ride labelled as the 'High Dive'.

It was the graduation party for the seniors of Hollywood Arts High School, which was taking place at a fairground which visited LA every summer and was known for its unimaginable rides and other various attractions that tagged along with it.

Cat giggled as her best friend Jade screamed loudly as she was thrown back up into the air unexpectedly at top speed, before being dropped rapidly once again. Once they had hit the bottom, the barriers lifted and the three of them stepped off, their legs shaking beneath them.

As they made their way out of the ride, Cat looked back at the picture she had just taken on her small pink camera, giggling at her friends' terrified faces. But her giggle faded away as her eyes scanned the top of the ride which held the illuminated 'High Dive' sign. In her picture, the 'V' was not illuminated, so the sign read 'High Die'. She frowned and looked up at the ride in front of her and found that all letters were brightly lit.

Suddenly, she was tackled by Jade who had come running out of the ride, exhilerated by it. Cat giggled as her best friend rugby tackled her, almost making her fall over. Behind Jade, Beck and Andre were coming out of the ride. They caught up with the girls and they began walking away from the ride.

"Okay, we gotta go to the rollercoaster now. Our pass is for 9:15. If we miss that, we're standing in line for like a day and a half, and that's gonna kill me," Beck tells them as he swings an arm around Jade's shoulder after looking at his watch.

As they walked through the fairground, they caught up with their other friends - Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. "This place is amazing!" Robbie cried as he bounded over to them.

"Okay, it's not going to kill us if we get a deep fried snickers and a coke," Andre suggested as they passed one of the many fast food stands.

Jade snorted, "Before riding Devil's Flight? Yeah, that might kill you."

Beck chuckled, "C'mon babe, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he told her, kissing her hair.

As they walked past the largest rollercoaster in the fairground, Cat stopped and looked up at it. She jumped in fright as the car of seats sped past her at top speed, causing her red hair to blow into her face. She brushed it back and looked up at the towering ride, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about having to ride it.

Cat caught up with her friends and sat down with them at a bench near one of the food stands. She placed her camera on the table and Robbie swiped it. He looked around and found two blonde girls approaching them. He chuckled and held the camera below the table as they walked past and snapped a picture up their skirts.

Tori rolled her eyes in disgust and nudged his shoulder as Cat reached across to retrieve the camera. She grabbed Robbie's arm and snatched the camera from him, snapping a picture right in his face, causing him to grimace as the flash blinded him.

"Table 38, your order's ready," a voice over the speaker called.

"That's us!" Beck and Andre stood up and walked over to the food stand to collect their food.

Jade looked around her, watching the other students mull around, doing their activities, before she frowned, "Tori? Why is your sister here?"

Tori frowned and followed Jade's gaze before groaning, "I told her not to come, she's not even a senior! I'm gonna go talk to her," she sighed, standing up.

"I'll come too! I want more pictures of everyone," Cat smiled, standing up and walking away with Tori.

Trina Vega was sitting with one of her friends, Molly, as they played one of the fairground games where the aim was to spray water into a plastic clown's mouth until the balloon on top of his head bursts.

"Oh my god, I'm winning!" Trina cried as she focused on her clown.

"Trina!" Tori called as she stood beside Cat over from her sister.

"Later, busy!" Trina cried, her eyes not moving from her clown.

Cat's eyes were focused on the stream of water spraying into the clown's mouth, and she jumped in fright as the balloon on it's head burst loudly before Trina let out a scream of "I won!"

The game owner sighed and reached behind him to find a prize to give to Trina. He decided on a giant inflatable palm tree. He chucked it at her before re-setting the game for the next round.

"Trina," Cat called, holding up her camera.

Trina grinned and posed with her giant palm tree. Cat giggled and snapped the photo as Tori rolled her eyes before walking back to the table.

After eating, the gang walked around the fairground some more, heading towards Devil's Flight. As they walked near the entrance, they passed an African American man in a tux and sparkly glasses who just appeared to be dancing for people's entertainment. He whooped as Andre jumped towards him and began dancing beside him. Tori cheered and jumped in, pointing to the sky as she danced with them. Cat giggled and snapped a picture of the moment.

On their way, Andre stopped at the test of strength game where the aim was to hit a button with the large hammer and try to get the weight to hit the bell which had a painted face on it. The gang cheered as he hit it again for the third time in a row, "Oh! Yeah, baby! That's three!" he whooped, doing a little victory dance to himself.

As he prepared himself to go for another shot, Cat kneeled down below and readied her camera to take a shot. Andre flung the hammer down onto the button and Cat snapped the picture as the weight flew up and hit the bell, causing it to fly off. Cat's eyes followed the bell through the air, before they snapped over to the ride in the background, which happened to be Devil's Flight. She gulped to herself as she looked at the gigantic prosthetic devil standing above the entrance. Andre whooped and dropped the hammer, dancing to himself again before walking over to the gang and high-fiving Beck.

They gang left the game and walked down the middle of the fairground up to the entrance of Devil's flight. As they approached it, a demonic voice spoke over the speakers, "_You can run, but you cannot hide_," it growled before laughing.

Cat gulped as she looked up at it again. Jade did the same, unsure if she really wanted to ride the enormous rollercoaster. Beck turned to his girlfriend and frowned at her nervous expression, "You're not afraid, are you?" he asked with a smile. Jade rolled her eyes in response as they stood in line.

Beck sighed and placed his hands on her waist, "Look, I know you. And I think that _maybe _you're nervous about this rollercoaster because they say that the real fear of these rides comes from the feeling of having no control, and we all know that Jade West likes to be in control," he whispered to her.

Jade looked into her boyfriend's hazel eyes and she felt calm instantly. She smiled softly at him and nodded, "Okay," she whispered back before pressing her lips to his. Beck smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

Slightly behind them in line was another senior, Sinjin Van Cleef. In his hand, he was holding a small video camera. He kneeled down behind Trina and Molly and chuckled, "Where you're standing right now, if you raise your hand and cup it, it'll look like you're holding the devil's balls."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "And I'd want to do that... why?"

"When else are you gonna see a dick that big?" he cried, pointing to the devil.

"I'm looking at one right now," Trina retorted before turning away as Sinjin laughed to himself.

As they walked through the line, Cat looked up at the devil as it spoke again.

"_You may never return from Devil's Flight... Try not to scream_"

Cat shook her head as she followed her friends into the entrance of the ride. She looked over and found a sign to her right, it read:

_"No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon..."_

Cat gulped and pushed through the metal turnstile, following everyone else inside.

No turning back now...


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember! If you have any afic requests just PM me them or tweet them to me! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As Cat followed her friends into the main area of the ride, she looked around at her surroundings. She jumped in fright and looked up above them as the cart of seats flew above them, making two red support pipes shake and rattle slightly. Cat gulped and contemplated running out at that moment, but was pulled forward by Jade.

They entered the queuing area of the ride just as the train of seats was returning. Cat watched as the people climbed out of their seats and stumbled away in a daze before the next lot of people were let on. She gasped as something banged in the distance. Robbie noticed and rubbed her arm, "You alright?" he checked, looking down at her behind his thick framed glasses. She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

Jade turned around, "Just relax, Cat. There's nothing to worry about," she assured her best friend.

Beck nodded from in front of his girlfriend, "Yeah, odds are like... 1 in 250 million of dying on a rollercoaster. You're more likely to die on your way to an amusement park than actually dying at one," he chipped in, sipping from his fast food cup.

Cat sighed and nodded as they moved up in line. She looked around, the surroundings not really doing anything to help calm her down. The bright red surrounding her was beginning to hurt her eyes, the grey stone skulls loomed over her in a menacing way, and the prosthetic skeletons were just plain creepy. She turned her head and watched as the train of seats began to make its way out of the area, the passengers whooping loudly.

A few spaces behind her, Sinjin was leaning against one of the barriers playing with a novelty chain that was hanging around his neck, trying to flirt with Trina and Molly. "You like this?" he asked, suggesting to his necklace which was shaped like the silhouette of a woman, "I won it on the Wacky Ladder. You know that ladder that wobbles? Took it," he smirked. Trina and Molly rolled their eyes, looking around to try to find a way to escape.

"I like this. It's old school. And Sinjin Van Cleef is old school, ladies. Wait... what's that?" he asked, pretending they had said something before smirking, "Well, if you insist," he finished, before lowering his tongue to his chain.

Trina grimaced, "Ew, gross. Lets go," she said, pushing Molly forward in line.

Back in front, Beck and Jade were at the front of the line with the rest of the gang.

"How many?" the operator asked Beck.

"Uh, six," Beck answered, briefly checking behind him to make sure.

The operator nodded and looked around, "Uh, gate one. Front car."

"Yes!" Robbie cheered as they began to leave the line.

"No!" Cat cried, making everyone turn to look at her. She blushed, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a hassle, I just can't sit in the front or see the tracks, I'll freak," she explained.

Beck nodded, "Okay, take it easy... Uh..." he looked down to Jade, "Jade will sit in the back with you, right babe?" he asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Why me? 'Cause we're girls? Fuck that, Beckett," she argued.

"Okay, how about we just let someone else go in front and we'll take different seats," Tori suggested from behind Cat.

They sighed and nodded, letting the group of other seniors skip in front of them before they made their way over to gate six just as the train returned. Cat swallowed hard and looked down at the giant number six painted on the floor as she approached it with Robbie. She watched as the previous passengers climbed out of their seats and left the ride.

Just as she and Robbie went to climb into their seats, Sinjin suddenly pushed past them and jumped in before they could.

"Hey!" Robbie cried, leaning forward to grab Sinjin.

"Robbie! Forget it, lets just get in the back, okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Robbie sighed and let her pull him away towards the back of the train.

Sinjin chuckled to himself as he sat down in the seats directly behind Trina and Molly. He cleared his throat, making the girls turn around to look at him, "Guess who's baaack," he sang with a smirk. Trina and Molly looked at each other and scoffed, rolling their eyes in disgust as they turned back around to face the front.

As Robbie and Cat approached their seats, Cat suddenly began to feel even more anxious. Robbie turned to her, "You ready?" he checked. When she didn't answer, he frowned, "You okay?" he asked again, eyeing her. Cat just nodded silently and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her to sit down.

Moments later, the harnesses came down and locked securely over the shoulders of the teenagers, making them whoop in excitement. Cat jumped in fright as the gates at the side slammed closed loudly while the attendant checked everyone's harnesses. She shook her head to clear her worry and picked up her camera, she focused it but as she took the picture, the attendant's hand managed to get in the way, making her look up in confusion.

"What, you can't read?" the attendant asked rudely as he pointed to the sign.

Cat followed his arm and found the sign he was pointing at, it read '_No loose objects! No cameras!_

"Oh, well... can I just put it in my pocket?" Robbie offered after reading the sign.

The attendant sighed and nodded, checking their harnesses before moving on. Cat handed the camera to Robbie and he slid it in his jacket pocket. Noticing the warning, Sinjin moved his camera and hid it inside of his jacket so the attendant couldn't see it.

Robbie bounced in his seat excitedly, but suddenly grimaced. He pulled his hands away from the front of the car, revealing a long string of pink gum stuck to his fingers. Cat giggled as he shook his hand, trying to get rid of it.

"Here you go!" the attendant yelled, pointing to the operator. Cat watched as the operator pushed a large green button and the train suddenly began moving forward. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as her stomach flipped nervously.

The rest of the teenagers cheered and screamed loudly in excitment as the train began making its way out onto the open tracks. Andre whooped and bounced in his seat, ready to go. Beck turned to look at Jade and she giggled nervously, biting her lip in anticipation, making him smile.

Robbie turned to Cat, "C'mon! Get hyped!" he cried, making her smile nervously.

As soon as the train began to escalate up the enormous climb, Cat looked out across the fairground, desperately wishing that she was down on the ground with everyone else, safe and sound. The further the train climbed, the more nervous Cat became as they reached dizzying heights. Cat did her best not to look down as they reached the top before the train suddenly started to plunge down the tracks towards oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's big brown eyes widened and began to water as the train flew down the tracks from the dizzying height that it had climbed only moments ago. She could hear everyone else screaming as the wind rushed past them, almost deafening them as they sped along the tracks.

As everyone else screamed in exhileration, watching the world fly past, Cat still felt uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. She just couldn't find a way to enjoy herself. Her eyes constantly snapped around anxiously, as if she was expecting for something to go horribly wrong. Beside her, Robbie was the complete opposite. His glasses were barely clinging to his face but he didn't seem to care, he was too busy having the time of his life.

Cat's stomach did more flips as the train flew down another hill before turning sharply round a corner, jerking her in her seat. In the front, Tori giggled loudly as her hair flew into her face as she was jerked around, making her stomach spin, but in a good way.

Sinjin screamed loudly as the train began to go up through a loop. He struggled to hold his camera, but he somehow managed. Just as the train began to turn upside down, he stretched his camera out in front of him to get a view of Trina and Molly in front of him, "Yeah! Show me your titties!" he yelled over the noise of the wind.

Trina scoffed, "Fuck off, Sinjin!" she cried, reaching up and batting away his hand to stop the camera from filming them. But as she did this, Sinjin lost his grip on the small camera and it suddenly slipped from his hand, falling down below. No one noticed as the wrist strap on the device wrapped around the track below them.

The train went through the loop and back down again, immediately running over the trapped camera, causing the wiring on the bottom of the train to short out and begin to snap. Several sparks flew from beneath the train, but none of the teenagers on board noticed that anything was wrong.

Until the train suddenly began shaking dramatically from side to side.

The teenagers' screams immediately turned from excited to terrified for their own lives. Cat gasped loudly as she felt her harness suddenly become loose. She knew that deep down she had a feeling something had gone horribly wrong, and that this was most certainly not part of The Devil's Flight. She pulled her harness close to her body and held onto it for dear life as her small body became extremely vulnerable.

Sinjin's harness also lifted up, coming completely up into it's unused position, causing him to leap up and grab it, pulling it back down and over his body, also grabbing onto it for dear life as the train went out of control.

The faces of the teenagers were perfect pictures of horrified young people desperate to survive this thing, desperate to just get off of this ride to hell... literally. Their screams rang out across the fairground, causing all the other guests to look up and watch in horror, knowing that they couldn't do anything to help the poor unfortunate souls.

Robbie screamed at the top of his voice as the train barely clung to the tracks as it went through another loop. His knuckles were turning white due to the death grip he had on his harness to keep it down, doing his best to hang on. Beside him, Cat had brought up her feet to push on the front of their car, gaining a better grip and feeling the tiniest bit safer.

Suddenly, the link between the first car and the second car snapped, causing the first car to immediately fly of the tracks as it approached the corner. The teenagers on board, which included Trina, Molly and Sinjin, screamed in terror as they plunged towards the ground. The remaining teenagers yelled in anguish as they knew they couldn't do anything. They were helpess.

Andre's harness suddenly flew off his shoulders, sending his body flying out of his seat. He managed to grab onto the side of the car, gripping onto it as his lower body hung helplessly. His face was terrified as he caught sight of the series of loops approaching, knowing that he had no chance of making it through. His fingers slipped and his body flew backwards, meeting Robbie's terrified face as he tried to reach out and grab his friend. Robbie clung to Andre's jacket, trying to desperately save him, risking his own life as he stood up in his seat.

The back of one of the front cars suddenly broke off, flying backwards and causing Beck and Jade to scream and duck. Cat looked ahead and screamed Robbie's name to get his attention. Robbie turned and his eyes widened as he saw what was coming. He sat back down and Cat gripped onto him, ducking as the broken piece of car flew over them, narrowly missing their heads.

Andre, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky as the broken piece slammed into his body, sending him flying backwards into one of the steel poles, cracking his head open before his limp body fell to the ground as the remaining section of the train continued to speed along the tracks at high speed.

Jade's harness suddenly lifted up, bringing her up with it. She screamed in terror, which in turn caused Beck to also scream, his heart stopping. Jade managed to catch her feet on the bottom of the seat in front of her, and pulled herself back down into her seat.

The teenagers watched in horror as the train climbed up another loop. But when it reached the top, it didn't continue... it stopped completely... upside down.

Beck and Jade were the first to fall from their seats, their arms locked around their open harnesses as they tried to pull themselves back into their seats.

Cat gasped, "Jade! Hang on!" she cried. Her eyes clouded with tears as she watched her best friend cling onto the harness for dear life. Jade looked up at Cat, her eyes wide with fear as she realised that she was about to die. Cat held back her tears, "Jadey, hang on!" she screamed again desperately.

"Don't let go!" Robbie yelled.

Jade shook her head, her arms weakening as the seconds passed, "I can't!" she cried.

Beck suddenly yelled as his arms slipped from his harness, causing his body to plunge towards the ground. Seconds later, Jade's arms also slipped, also sending her body through the air. Tori also lost her grip and her body flew down to join the others.

Cat sobbed as she looked down in horror at her friends bodies.

"Help me rock it!" Robbie cried, his hand grabbing Cat's tightly.

They began to shift their bodies carefully, slowly moving the car from side to side.

"Almost got it!" Robbie told her. They rocked their bodies once more before the car suddenly began to fly backwards down the tracks.

But on the way down, Robbie's jacket suddenly got caught on the broken part of the harness. Cat watched as he stretched up to try and yank it out desperately. Suddenly, behind them was a broken pole that had been snapped out of place, and their car was heading straight towards it. Robbie had no time to sit back down, sending the pole right through him, severing the top half of his body and leaving the bottom half on the seat.

Cat screamed in horror, her throat burning. She sobbed loudly, praying for this to end. Her prayers were answered when the back of the car hit a broken piece of track, sending it flying off the tracks. Cat was thrown from her seat and into the air. She screamed as her body plunged through the air towards a part of the tracks.

She silenced for a moment, her eyes focusing on the large metal fixture that her small body was headed towards.

_This is it._

_This is how I die._


End file.
